ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Glizzard
Ultraman Glizzard is a """"""strange"""""" Ultra from the Land of Light. Appearance He looks like a normal Ultraman with a protector and all that gud stuff, but his color timer and eye are green and flash purple when he runs out of time. Half of his face has been removed after a tragic event in his life. Personality Glizzard is a very young Ultra so naturally he's not as intelligent as others, he thinks he's always being funny and the center of attention when in reality he can only be described as isufferable. He constantly makes dumb and unfunny jokes and shoves in references from things he likes into the discussion even though nobody cares aboout that stuff. He likes drawing, a lot, even though he's clearly not good at it and everyone tries to make him stop. He struggles to form proper sentences and his lack of proper grammar is disturbing. He actively ignores other people's advice on how to get better and doesn't seem to change no matter how hard others try. He has an unhealthy obsession with one of his capsule kaiju and claims that it is the most powerful and evil being in the infiniverse (without knowing what the infiniverse really is) yet he still keeps it around instead of killing it for......resons. Lastly, he has developed a hatred towards female kaiju due to them not being """"""powerful enough"""""" (clearly he's never heard of Zogu, Bogal and Gargorgon) and will even go out of his way to say that nobody should worry about them and that they are not real threats, this has obviously backfired many times since he once ignored a female kaiju instead of killing her and the next day it had revaged multiple cities and killed hundreds of people........ yet surprisingly, he still doesn't understand what he did wrong. History Early Years One day, he was born. Growing Up Unlike most Ultras who take several hundreds of years to grow to the maturity of a 10 year old, it took him only 10 years to grow to that maturity, surprising Ultra scientists who claim that the secret is in his green color timer and eyes. Training Like most young Ultras, he wished to join the Space Garrison and become a true Ultraman. During his training, he met many other young Ultras and attempted to become friends with them, at first they accepted him and thought he was cool. However, time passed and he began to annoy others by constantly shoving references to stuff he liked into the conversation, showing them his "A R T" or generally being immature and an annoyance to everyone around him. In fact, he was so annoying, that they sent him to Earth before he could even finish his training in hopes that he'll get lost on the way there or get killed by a Spice Beast. On his way towards Erath he met Lolberos who punched him so hard, half of his face went flying off into space. Parody Hero Taisen Spin-Off TBA Tokyo 2020 The year is 2020. Mother******' demons from the Otherverse have arrived though the Tokyo portal. The leader of. Land of Light calls upon Ultraman Glizzard, Ultraman Belial's half cousin's step-son to annihilate the 2.5 OctoDecillion scum of the multiverse. However, on the Otherverse's secret moon, a master plan is conceived to resurrect the astro-demonoid Ronald Rump into a mecha-doomsday machine. Powers *'Alphabetium Ray' : Glizzard fires the english alphabet from his arms in a "L" position. It can be fired for 26 seconds maximim. It's about as powerful as the Specium Ray. *'Strategic Planning ':' '''Glizzard is capable of coming up with extremely well thought out battle strategies in mere seconds. Some of his best ones include, uppercutting his foe or deflecting a beam back onto him and who can forget the legendary strategy of "Combining his beam with another Ultra's beam to create a more powerful beam"? *'Jumpscare''' : He can jumpscare others by teleporting behind them and saying "Boo" loudly. He never manages to scare anyone though... *'Research' : By doing "research" he can understand the plot evil schemes of his foes in no time. *'Real Strong Punch' : He can do a real strong punch that hurts the bad guys. *'Carrot' : He always keeps a carrot in his pockets (yes he has pockets, deal with it) for when he's bored, he can smoke the carrot because yeah, carrots are smokable apparently. *'Giant Kee ': He keeps a comically oversized key with him all the time. It is literally useless in every meaning of the word. *'Cringium Ray' : He stockpiles the cringe he's enduced into others and fires it as a pink beam from his arms in a "L" position. It gets more powerful the more cringe he stockpiles, he hasn't ever used it yet. If he stockpiles even more cringe than he already has, everyone is doomed. *'EXTERMINATUS' : He can kill any unnecessary character with a snap of his fingers, however this summons an even more unnecessary character to take their place, making this attack pretty much pointless. It is theorised that he doesn't understand what "Exterminatus" means, thus this attack can't work properly. Capsule Kaiju * Fusion Beast of 5 : A powerful chimera created by the combinated souls of Gagi, Gakuma, C.O.V., Manda and King Crab. It used to be one of the greatest villains Glizzard had ever faced and is described to be the "Ultimate Evil" by Glizzard himself. Glizzard eventually captured it and it now helps him in battles. However, Glizzard still doesn't trust him, yet he still sends him out to battle in 99,3563427534% of all his battles... * OtherGudon : The first OtherKaiju he defeated, he captured it and sends it out in battles occasionally. It is a green gudon with scythes instead of whips. * Dedplant : A plant he carries around. Glizzard thinks it's a kaiju but it's actually just a normal plant that's really big. It doesn't do much so Glizzard assumed that it's dead, even though it's very alive. * Robo-Bob : A robot he sends out in battles occasionally. It resembles a fusion of Cyber Gargorgon and Gamerot. Glizzard claims that it's male and when everyone tries to explain him that it's impossible for a robot to have a gender, he just ignores them. Robo-Bob is actually genderless. * Pluto : Yep, that's right. One of his capsule monsters is the iconic Disney dog. Well......was, you see..... Glizzard once sent him out to battle and he got stepped on because he's the size of a normal dog. RIP Pluto, you wont be missed. Trivia * This guy is obviously a parody of a certain user. * AVGN references ftw. * Most of the stuff on this page are references to actual things that user has done. * Glizzard goes by many names, including... ** Ultraboy Mccann ** Ultraman Glizzard2 ** Ultraman GLOMB ** Ultraman Glomb ** Glombus ** Glombus-san ** Glomboy ** Ultraman Waffle ** ONE BAND MAN * He's the only Ultra based on a user that isn't either extremely weak or OP. Instead his power is pretty average. Category:Furnozilla Category:Parody Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Annoying Ultras Category:Parody Wiki Competition Category:Tokyo 2020